


Hazy Afternoon

by FilibusterMan



Series: Devotion [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Author is NB, BDSM, Bondage, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinda, Maybe not really? - Freeform, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, and a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilibusterMan/pseuds/FilibusterMan
Summary: Hubert has a challenge for Byleth."You need not drink it, but…”  He leaned forward, his lips brushing Byleth’s ear, voice lowering.  “...I have prepared a reward for you, if you drink and can perform your duties.”-----------------------This fic is an offshoot of my (very not smutty) fic "Devotion."  It's comprised of four versions of the same smutty scene between a non-binary Byleth and Hubert.  Combinations of which avatar and which parts will be stated at the beginning of each chapter.  Pick your poison, perverts!(P.S. The chapter titles are atrocious.  Apologies; I wanted to ensure people could find precisely what they wanted.)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Devotion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. F!Byleth Model with vulva

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This chapter's Byleth has the female model from the game (including those amazing breasts) and a vulva.

Hubert had cornered Byleth in the classroom after everyone else had left, caging them against the board with his long arms. His eyes had glinted with malice and desire, both. They had shivered under the force of his look. “I have a request for you,” he had said, and they had nodded weakly.

His smile had been wicked.

He had given them a small vial to drink. “It’s not poison,” Byleth had said flatly, eyeing it.

Hubert had scoffed. “Do you think me an amateur, Professor? It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. You need not drink it, but…” He leaned forward, his lips brushing Byleth’s ear, voice lowering. “...I have prepared a reward for you, if you drink and can perform your duties.”

They had swallowed heavily, then drank it down. Hubert made certain they had swallowed every last drop. It didn’t taste like anything, and they didn’t feel any immediate effects. Satisfied, Hubert had dismissed himself, promising to seek them out later. Byleth tried not to think about it. Perhaps it was merely a test of their trustworthiness or loyalty. Would they take what was being given?

It was only later, during tea with Edelgard, that they realized that they were wrong. It had started with a flashover of heat across their body while they were trying to pour more tea. They had shaken like a leaf, startled by the suddenness and the pervasiveness of the sensation, nearly dropping the pot.

“Professor, are you alright?” Edelgard had asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

They nodded. “Of course.” Their body was burning up from the inside out. Everything was starting to feel hazy. “Just...I think I’ve had too much tea today.”

Edelgard nodded, sipping at her cup primly. “One mustn’t overindulge. You should be more cautious, Professor.”

They found they were still nodding and stopped themself suddenly. They were tingling all over. “Right...right.” They shifted in their seat slightly and needed to stifle a gasp. The sensation of their clothes on their skin made them want to throw themself down and writhe. They realized with alarm that their arousal was building. They clamped their thighs together, but that only made it worse.

“You do seem a bit flushed,” Edelgard continued, looking increasingly concerned.

They stood suddenly, leaning over the table and taking Edelgard’s hand. “I should go,” they managed. “Please excuse me.” They let her hand go, then bowed slightly, pulling their coat around them tightly. They stumbled through the campus. If Edelgard called anything after them, they didn’t hear her.

Byleth had never been so grateful for how close their quarters were. They fumbled with their keys, almost falling into their room. They collapsed against their door, panting and sweating. They practically ripped their coat off and threw it over their desk. They stumbled forward, pulling off their boots and dropping their belt. They fell onto their bed, curling into themselves, trying to hold themself together. They were burning up. Every move felt like delicious agony. They flopped on their back, throwing an arm over their eyes.

“Hubert,” they croaked weakly. Curse him, curse him and everything about him.

“Yes?” His silky voice next to them, his cool hands pulling their arm away from their face. They stared up at him feverishly. Of course he had let himself in.

“Hubert? Why...why are you here?”

“To watch you suffer, of course.”

That made them arch in ways they were not comfortable thinking about and would absolutely deny later. “No, no, no...I’ll change the locks,” they whimpered.

Hubert took them by the chin, looking down his nose at them. “You’ll do no such thing, you contemptible wretch.” They shuddered in his grasp, squeezing their eyes shut. “Look at you,” he said, his voice bored. He ran the fingertips of his free hand up their body, sending waves of confused pleasure across them. “I should’ve known that you would fail me. Weren’t you slated to train after teatime with Lady Edelgard? And you even ran out on that. She was quite concerned, you know. She asked that I check on you.” His touch dallied on their chest, their hips, ghosted over their crotch, dancing near but never touching where they were most sensitive.

Byleth bit their lip so hard they thought it might bleed. “Y-you, it w-w-was, y-yoouur-,” they stammered, but could get no further.

“Now, now, Professor. Don’t try to shy away from your own culpability. You wanted your reward, did you not?” They moaned as he released their chin, sliding his grip to their neck and squeezing ever so slightly. “Well. You were not able to complete your duties, but you did take your medicine, didn’t you? Perhaps I should give you another chance to perform. Would you like that?”

Byleth whimpered, then nodded. “Hubert, please,” they gasped, and their hips stuttered.

Hubert chuckled darkly. “Mmmmm, very well, my little demon.” He let go of them entirely and stepped back. “Stand.” Byleth shakily pushed themself to their feet while Hubert pulled their desk chair over, turning it so it was facing the bed. He pulled over his bag, a familiar and terrible set of tools and tricks that he would doubtless use on them. He sat down, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back slightly. Byleth briefly, deliriously, thought that only Hubert could make a simple wooden chair look so much like a throne. “Strip,” he said flatly.

Byleth’s hands flew to their clothes, intent on ripping them off, but Hubert’s voice stopped them. “Ah-ah,” he scolded gently. From his bag he had pulled a crop, which he used to push their hands away from their body. “Slowly.”

Byleth bit their lip but obeyed, slowly sliding their hands under the hem of their shirt and pulling over their head. Hubert traced the tongue of the crop across their heated skin, running up their abdomen, circling their heavy breasts. Byleth shivered at the touch, eyes slipping closed, until Hubert lightly tapped their nipple. They started with a yelp. He tipped his head at them. “Continue,” he said.

Quaking slightly, Byleth undid their shorts and shimmied them down their thighs with both hands. They let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them, coming slightly closer to Hubert. He continued to touch them with the crop. They went to pull off their tights and smalls, but he paused them by pressing the tongue up between their legs, tracing their entrance with the edge of it. They gasped, their shaking intensifying. They blindly reached for the bed behind them to steady themself. Hubert pressed up a little more insistently. “H-h-hubert, aahhh~”

He chuckled, pulling the crop away. Their knees were weak. “Now, now. Control yourself. You need to earn your reward.”

They nodded, pushing their tights and their smalls down their legs, then pushing them away. They resisted the urge to cover their body with their hands. They knew the bite of the crop would be the result of that. They looked at the floor, trying to focus on their breathing. The cool air of the room both soothed and excited their fevered skin. They wanted-oh, they wanted everything, and it seemed to be getting worse. Their head was hazy.

Hubert had stood, looming over Byleth. They looked up at him with glazed eyes. He leered down at them. “Can you behave for me? Can you overcome your desperation?”

“Y-yes,” they said breathlessly.

Hubert sniffed, something like a laugh. “That remains to be seen.” He slipped a collar around their throat. He checked for tightness, yanking them by it slightly. They tried to swallow the moan that it caused, but only partially succeeded. “On your knees.” They immediately dropped to the floor, shivering. He crossed behind them, pulling their arms back. He closed their wrists in heavy manacles. They must have made some little noise, because Hubert ran his cool hands up their back, murmuring a soft “You’re fine” into their hair. He held the back of their neck with one hand and pushed their face to the floor.

They didn’t look up as Hubert attached a lead to their collar, but they couldn’t help the wiggle of their hips. The position made their saliva pool in their mouth. Hubert settled himself on the chair again. He snapped his fingers, and they raised their head. He looked close to bored, lounging with the crop in one hand and Byleth’s lead wrapped around the other. The sight sent shivers up Byleth’s spine, arousal spiking, face flushing.

Hubert’s lips quirked slightly, somewhere between a smirk and a sneer. “Now, little demon, I know that you are already aching and leaking for me, but you still have something that you need to do.” He gave the lead a light tug. Byleth gasped, and pulled back so they didn’t fall forward. They got the idea, awkwardly shuffling forward on their knees.

Hubert stopped them where he wanted them with his crop, tapping each of their nipples and making them jump. “Straighten up.” They straightened their back, exposing all of themself to Hubert’s watchful gaze. He traced over their skin with the tongue of the crop. He occasionally struck their skin with stinging precision, leaving small red welts across their breasts, stomach, arms, and legs where their clothes would lie. He tipped their head up towards him with the edge of the crop. “You actually have quite a delicious look on your face,” he said languidly. He rubbed their cheek with it, making them shiver. “I will not mark you here-” He ghosted a tap on each cheek, and they bit back a moan. “-though I am certain you would enjoy that.” He let the tip of the crop drop from the body to the floor. Byleth shuddered, resisting following it.

Hubert swung it back up to their groin slowly. He rubbed along their labia, watching their face intently. Byleth bit their lip and tried to stay mostly still. They spread their legs a little bit, and Hubert smiled, rubbing a little more firmly, pushing down over their clitoris briefly and teasingly. “Ah, I see,” he said, his voice lilting somewhat. “Why don’t you beg for it?”

Byleth closed their eyes, swallowing heavily. “Please.” He lightened the pressure, and they whimpered at the loss. “H-hubert, please~”

“Shall I hit you?”

Their eyes fluttered back open, their hips canting forward without their meaning to. “Mmmm, I-Yes, please. I can take it. I want to take it, please.”

His eyes flared with lust. “Very well.” His voice was not as smooth as he would have liked, but Byleth was too far gone to notice. He nudged their legs aside slightly more, relishing in their shaking thighs. The crop cracked with three swift strikes against their labia, making them nearly double over in pain and pleasure. Hubert lanked the lead, and they corrected their posture, panting. He leaned over to admire his handiwork. They shivered under his attention, the marks burning them. He straightened, needing to adjust. His cock was starting to strain in his pants. The sight of them was almost too much to bear, which was just what he liked.

Using the crop, he pushed the lips of their vulva apart. They shook. It felt like they would fall apart. Hubert nudged their clitoris, rubbing with the tongue of the crop. Byleth tried not to tense, knowing what was coming, savoring but also fearing it. “Look at me,” he commanded, and they raised their head to lock eyes with him. Three sharp whacks directly to their clitoris, each making them cry out and shake. It was overwhelming, bringing tears to their eyes. They pitched forward, falling with their head in his lap. He dropped the crop and cradled the back of their head. They were vaguely aware of his erection pushing up against their jaw.

“My, my,” he said, voice surprisingly hoarse, “what a good slut you’re being.” They moaned at the praise, and Hubert pushed up against their mouth, enjoying the vibration. “You know what you need to do now, don’t you?”

With some difficulty, they raised their head. He was looking down at them ravenously. “Suck your cock?” they asked shakily, hopefully.

He grabbed their face with the hand still holding the lead, and they pushed into the touch. “What a vulgar mouth you have. I should put it to better use.” With his other hand, he fumbled with the stays on his pants. He had briefly considered making them undo his pants with their mouth, but he was getting impatient as well. He pulled his cock free, slapping it lightly on Byleth’s face. “Up. Your rest is done.”

Byleth pulled their knees back together, pushing themself up so they had a better angle over Hubert’s lap. They lowered their head, swirling their tongue over the tip, reveling in the salty taste. It was so hot in their mouth, they felt a little like they were going crazy. They bobbed, taking a little more each time. Hubert tangled his fingers into their hair, holding the back of their head and guiding them where he wanted them. He didn’t wait long for them to find a rhythm before harshly thrusting. They choked, trying to pull away instinctively, but he held them down. “Behave,” he insisted. They shivered at the command, trying to relax their throat more as he pushed further. They closed their eyes, tears leaking from the corners. “There you are.”

Their hands burned to touch themself. They pulled at their restraints. The clink of the metal made them shiver. The manacles were connected with a strong bit of chain, long enough that they could just barely place their hands towards the back of their hips. Hubert’s hips canted a steady rhythm into their mouth, pushing their limits, then pulling back so they could gulp a breath, then fucking in again. They were dizzy with it. Hubert’s rhythm stuttered. He pulled the lead so they were back off his cock, gasping for breath. With his other hand, he quickly jerked his cock. Only a few pumps and he exploded on their face, splattering cum across their tongue and cheeks.

Byleth keened. Hubert caught his breath, still holding them away from his lap. He reached down with a gloved hand, smearing his cum into their mouth. They sucked on his fingers with a whimper. He let out a dry chuckle. “You’re obedient when you’re eager.” He suddenly pulled back his hand and stood, pulling them up to their feet by their arm. They stumbled a bit, their knees buzzing vaguely, their body absolutely overcome with sensation. He paid them no mind, unceremoniously dropping them on the edge of their bed.

With swift and deft hands, he adjusted them so he could pull their legs over the chain binding their hands so that the manacles were in front of them. He pushed them down, stretching their arms above their head and looping the chain over the poster of the bed. In short order, the lead was attached as well. Hubert stood back a moment to admire his handiwork, a small smirk on his face. Byleth was flushed and panting, wriggling in their restraints, chasing sensation on their fevered skin. Their eyes were trained on Hubert.

“Well.” He dragged his hands up their body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Your performance was passable. I suppose you have earned some small reward."

Byleth's eyes went wide. "Please, Hubert." Their voice was hoarse. "I've been good, I'll be good."

“Mmmm,” he was his noncommittal reply. He left them a moment, retrieving a few items from his bag. They took a moment to breathe. Their eyes slipped closed. They were shivering all over, their body screaming for touch, for release. Hubert cupped their cheek and they looked up at him dreamily, pushing their face into his hand. He actually smiled at them. “I’m going to gag you now.” He leaned down, his hot breath on their ear making them shiver. “I want to keep the lovely noises you make all to myself.”

Byleth nodded and obediently opened their mouth. Hubert licked his lips, trying to hide his appreciative shudder by swallowing and immediately pushing the gag into their mouth and fastening it. He examined their face, turning it this way and that. He admired the flush on their cheeks and the haze of bliss in their eyes. Seeing the usually completely stoic professor brought to such depths was a thrill in and of itself. “How do you fare, my little demon? Can you breathe? I shall know if you try to deceive me.”

Their affirmative was slurred and muffled around the gag but was sufficient for Hubert’s purposes. He condescendingly tapped their cheek, shifting down their body. Byleth shivered as his fingertips traced over their skin, trailing lower until he was lazily circling their clitoris without directly touching. It was maddening, making them shake and gasp around the gag.

With almost clinical precision, Hubert pulled off his gloves and set them to the side. He unstoppered a vial of lightly scented oil, pouring some over his fingers, allowing the cool excess to drip onto Byleth’s fevered skin. He did not return to their clitoris, instead teasing their entrance. Byleth’s breath caught in their throat as he began fingering them. He pushed them right away, setting a swift pace, pushing in a second finger and then a third as soon as possible, all while watching their face impassively. Their thighs shook, and drool was leaking from the corner of their gag. His other hand tweaked their nipples in turn.

Hubert’s clever hands were bringing them close to the brink. “Not yet,” he reminded them, his sonorous voice sending vibrations up their spine. They let out a muffled sob, their hips stuttering between twisting away and pushing down towards him. Their head was swimming, every thrust of his fingers sending sparks arcing through them, especially when he pressed into their most sensitive places.

Hubert pulled his fingers away, and Byleth keenly felt the loss. They let out a shaky moan. They met his eyes. He smirked, stroking his cock back into full hardness. They wanted to beg that they couldn’t, that it would be too much. Even just his fingers had nearly ended them. But at the same time, they wanted everything that Hubert would give them, they wanted to succumb to him completely. They let out a confused whine, and Hubert grabbed their chin. “Be still.”

Their whine tripped into a whimper, but they obeyed, staying still as Hubert lifted their legs to his shoulder. He slapped the back of their thighs just once harshly, and they fought the urge to jump. He chuckled darkly, lining up with their entrance. He rubbed against them, building their anticipation and sending jolts of pleasure through them.

His first thrust made them see stars. He wasted no time, pushing in as deeply as possible, giving them no time to adjust. Byleth shook, the sensation of being full nearly overwhelming them. But Hubert didn’t wait, setting a brutal pace, chasing his pleasure using their body. They grunted with every sharp thrust, trying to hold back, trying to breathe without letting go and disobeying. Pleasure built on pleasure, and they burned with it.

Hubert huffed a laugh, redoubling his efforts, adjusting their angle slightly so that with every thrust he pushed against their g-spot. Their eyes screwed up in their head, drool leaked around their gag, and they moaned wantonly, thrashing their head back and forth on the bed. “Is it difficult, Professor?” They could only answer with a shaking whine.

Hubert laughed at them again, then finally dropped his hand back to their clitoris. He lightly pinched, then rubbed in tandem with his thrusts, which had grown increasingly erratic. Byleth choked as the sensation threatened to overtake them entirely. “Now,” Hubert panted, the only time he showed some strain. “Come.”

Byleth’s back arched off the bed as they released, crying out as loud as the gag allowed them to. They clenched down on Hubert, milking his cock as he slammed into them over and over. He fucked them through their orgasm, pushing them past their limit, overwhelming their senses. They choked on his name unintelligibly, wishing that they could wrap their arms around him and ride it out.

He pulled out and came over their body, shooting across their stomach and breasts. Tears of ecstasy overflowed their eyes as they squeezed them shut. It was too much. It was deliciously perfect. Their body quivered through one last orgasm, clenching down on nothing. They found that they needed to catch their breath, but it was difficult. He watched them, triumph and pleasure sparking through him as he caught his breath above them.

Hubert was swift, unbuckling their gag and leash, undoing and removing their manacles. He dropped a towel from their desk onto their chest, and they fumbled for it. “Clean yourself up.” When they were done, he whisked the towel away. He propped them up and thrust a crystal bottle into their hands, unstopping it for them. “Drink.”

They garbled something like a thank you. It was something like the sweetest water, and it flooded them with a sensation both cool and tingly, like mint infused with bubbles. It had a bit of a burn on the aftertaste. It was something like an Antitoxin mixed with a Vulnerary, and Byleth wondered vaguely if it was one of Hubert’s own creations. Like the evil little vial he had given them that afternoon. They decided not to think about that too much.

When the bottle was empty, they collapsed against their pillows once more. They were exhausted and content. Their body trembled, occasionally sparking pleasure but mostly just leaving them in a fog.

Hubert collected the bottle and then loomed over them, already impeccably redressed, his bag at his side. “I expect you to attend dinner, whereupon you will attend Lady Edelgard, apologize for your rudeness, and reschedule your tea. You shall not disappoint her. You have-” He pulled his pocket watch from his vest pocket and flipped it open. “-two hours to gather your wits.” He closed it with a smart clack, tucking it away. “Am I clear?”

Byleth realized they needed to make their mouth work. Their tongue laid heavy in their mouth, their eyelids dragged on each blink. They wondered if two hours would be enough. “Yes,” they rasped, then cleared their throat. “I understand.”

He sniffed, but did not otherwise respond. They listened to him leave. They let out a shuddering breath, letting their eyes fall closed. A little rest couldn’t hurt.


	2. M!Byleth Model with vulva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's Byleth has the male model from the game and a vulva.

Hubert had cornered Byleth in the classroom after everyone else had left, caging them against the board with his long arms. His eyes had glinted with malice and desire, both. They had shivered under the force of his look. “I have a request for you,” he had said, and they had nodded weakly.

His smile had been wicked.

He had given them a small vial to drink. “It’s not poison,” Byleth had said flatly, eyeing it.

Hubert had scoffed. “Do you think me an amateur, Professor? It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. You need not drink it, but…” He leaned forward, his lips brushing Byleth’s ear, voice lowering. “...I have prepared a reward for you, if you drink and can perform your duties.”

They had swallowed heavily, then drank it down. Hubert made certain they had swallowed every last drop. It didn’t taste like anything, and they didn’t feel any immediate effects. Satisfied, Hubert had dismissed himself, promising to seek them out later. Byleth tried not to think about it. Perhaps it was merely a test of their trustworthiness or loyalty. Would they take what was being given?

It was only later, during tea with Edelgard, that they realized that they were wrong. It had started with a flashover of heat across their body while they were trying to pour more tea. They had shaken like a leaf, startled by the suddenness and the pervasiveness of the sensation, nearly dropping the pot.

“Professor, are you alright?” Edelgard had asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

They nodded. “Of course.” Their body was burning up from the inside out. Everything was starting to feel hazy. “Just...I think I’ve had too much tea today.”

Edelgard nodded, sipping at her cup primly. “One mustn’t overindulge. You should be more cautious, Professor.”

They found they were still nodding and stopped themself suddenly. They were tingling all over. “Right...right.” They shifted in their seat slightly and needed to stifle a gasp. The sensation of their clothes on their skin made them want to throw themself down and writhe. They realized with alarm that their arousal was building. They clamped their thighs together, but that only made it worse.

“You do seem a bit flushed,” Edelgard continued, looking increasingly concerned.

They stood suddenly, leaning over the table and taking Edelgard’s hand. “I should go,” they managed. “Please excuse me.” They let her hand go, then bowed slightly, pulling their coat around them tightly. They stumbled through the campus. If Edelgard called anything after them, they didn’t hear her.

Byleth had never been so grateful for how close their quarters were. They fumbled with their keys, almost falling into their room. They collapsed against their door, panting and sweating. They practically ripped their coat off and threw it over their desk. They stumbled forward, pulling off their boots and dropping their belt. They fell onto their bed, curling into themselves, trying to hold themself together. They were burning up. Every move felt like delicious agony. They flopped on their back, throwing an arm over their eyes.

“Hubert,” they croaked weakly. Curse him, curse him and everything about him.

“Yes?” His silky voice next to them, his cool hands pulling their arm away from their face. They stared up at him feverishly. Of course he had let himself in.

“Hubert? Why...why are you here?”

“To watch you suffer, of course.”

That made them arch in ways they were not comfortable thinking about and would absolutely deny later. “No, no, no...I’ll change the locks,” they whimpered.

Hubert took them by the chin, looking down his nose at them. “You’ll do no such thing, you contemptible wretch.” They shuddered in his grasp, squeezing their eyes shut. “Look at you,” he said, his voice bored. He ran the fingertips of his free hand up their body, sending waves of confused pleasure across them. “I should’ve known that you would fail me. Weren’t you slated to train after teatime with Lady Edelgard? And you even ran out on that. She was quite concerned, you know. She asked that I check on you.” His touch dallied on their chest, their hips, ghosted over their crotch, dancing near but never touching where they were most sensitive.

Byleth bit their lip so hard they thought it might bleed. “Y-you, it w-w-was, y-yoouur-,” they stammered, but could get no further.

“Now, now, Professor. Don’t try to shy away from your own culpability. You wanted your reward, did you not?” They moaned as he released their chin, sliding his grip to their neck and squeezing ever so slightly. “Well. You were not able to complete your duties, but you did take your medicine, didn’t you? Perhaps I should give you another chance to perform. Would you like that?”

Byleth whimpered, then nodded. “Hubert, please,” they gasped, and their hips stuttered.

Hubert chuckled darkly. “Mmmmm, very well, my little demon.” He let go of them entirely and stepped back. “Stand.” Byleth shakily pushed themself to their feet while Hubert pulled their desk chair over, turning it so it was facing the bed. He pulled over his bag, a familiar and terrible set of tools and tricks that he would doubtless use on them. He sat down, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back slightly. Byleth briefly, deliriously, thought that only Hubert could make a simple wooden chair look so much like a throne. “Strip,” he said flatly.

Byleth’s hands flew to their clothes, intent on ripping them off, but Hubert’s voice stopped them. “Ah-ah,” he scolded gently. From his bag he had pulled a crop, which he used to push their hands away from their body. “Slowly.”

Byleth bit their lip but obeyed, slowly pulling up then sliding their hands under their tunic and pulling over their head. Hubert traced the tongue of the crop across their heated skin, running up their abdomen, running across their chest. Byleth shivered at the touch, eyes slipping closed, until Hubert lightly tapped their nipple. They started with a yelp. He tipped his head at them. “Continue,” he said.

Quaking slightly, Byleth undid their pants and shimmied them down their thighs with both hands. They let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them, coming slightly closer to Hubert. He continued to touch them with the crop. They went to pull off their smalls, but he paused them by pressing the tongue up between their legs, tracing their entrance with the edge of it. They gasped, their shaking intensifying. They blindly reached for the bed behind them to steady themself. Hubert pressed up a little more insistently. “H-h-hubert, aahhh~”

He chuckled, pulling the crop away. Their knees were weak. “Now, now. Control yourself. You need to earn your reward.”

They nodded, pushing their smalls down their legs, then pushing them away. They resisted the urge to cover their body with their hands. They knew the bite of the crop would be the result of that. They looked at the floor, trying to focus on their breathing. The cool air of the room both soothed and excited their fevered skin. They wanted-oh, they wanted everything, and it seemed to be getting worse. Their head was hazy.

Hubert had stood, looming over Byleth. They looked up at him with glazed eyes. He leered down at them. “Can you behave for me? Can you overcome your desperation?”

“Y-yes,” they said breathlessly.

Hubert sniffed, something like a laugh. “That remains to be seen.” He slipped a collar around their throat. He checked for tightness, yanking them by it slightly. They tried to swallow the moan that it caused, but only partially succeeded. “On your knees.” They immediately dropped to the floor, shivering. He crossed behind them, pulling their arms back. He closed their wrists in heavy manacles. They must have made some little noise, because Hubert ran his cool hands up their back, murmuring a soft “You’re fine” into their hair. He held the back of their neck with one hand and pushed their face to the floor.

They didn’t look up as Hubert attached a lead to their collar, but they couldn’t help the wiggle of their hips. The position made their saliva pool in their mouth. Hubert settled himself on the chair again. He snapped his fingers, and they raised their head. He looked close to bored, lounging with the crop in one hand and Byleth’s lead wrapped around the other. The sight sent shivers up Byleth’s spine, arousal spiking, face flushing.

Hubert’s lips quirked slightly, somewhere between a smirk and a sneer. “Now, little demon, I know that you are already aching and leaking for me, but you still have something that you need to do.” He gave the lead a light tug. Byleth gasped, and pulled back so they didn’t fall forward. They got the idea, awkwardly shuffling forward on their knees.

Hubert stopped them where he wanted them with his crop, tapping each of their nipples and making them jump. “Straighten up.” They straightened their back, exposing all of themself to Hubert’s watchful gaze. He traced over their skin with the tongue of the crop. He occasionally struck their skin with stinging precision, leaving small red welts across their chest, stomach, arms, and legs where their clothes would lie. He tipped their head up towards him with the edge of the crop. “You actually have quite a delicious look on your face,” he said languidly. He rubbed their cheek with it, making them shiver. “I will not mark you here-” He ghosted a tap on each cheek, and they bit back a moan. “-though I am certain you would enjoy that.” He let the tip of the crop drop from the body to the floor. Byleth shuddered, resisting following it.

Hubert swung it back up to their groin slowly. He rubbed along their labia, watching their face intently. Byleth bit their lip and tried to stay mostly still. They spread their legs a little bit, and Hubert smiled, rubbing a little more firmly, pushing down over their clitoris briefly and teasingly. “Ah, I see,” he said, his voice lilting somewhat. “Why don’t you beg for it?”

Byleth closed their eyes, swallowing heavily. “Please.” He lightened the pressure, and they whimpered at the loss. “H-hubert, please~”

“Shall I hit you?”

Their eyes fluttered back open, their hips canting forward without their meaning to. “Mmmm, I-Yes, please. I can take it. I want to take it, please.”

His eyes flared with lust. “Very well.” His voice was not as smooth as he would have liked, but Byleth was too far gone to notice. He nudged their legs aside slightly more, relishing in their shaking thighs. The crop cracked with three swift strikes against their labia, making them nearly double over in pain and pleasure. Hubert lanked the lead, and they corrected their posture, panting. He leaned over to admire his handiwork. They shivered under his attention, the marks burning them. He straightened, needing to adjust. His cock was starting to strain in his pants. The sight of them was almost too much to bear, which was just what he liked.

Using the crop, he pushed the lips of their vulva apart. They shook. It felt like they would fall apart. Hubert nudged their clitoris, rubbing with the tongue of the crop. Byleth tried not to tense, knowing what was coming, savoring but also fearing it. “Look at me,” he commanded, and they raised their head to lock eyes with him. Three sharp whacks directly to their clitoris, each making them cry out and shake. It was overwhelming, bringing tears to their eyes. They pitched forward, falling with their head in his lap. He dropped the crop and cradled the back of their head. They were vaguely aware of his erection pushing up against their jaw.

“My, my,” he said, voice surprisingly hoarse, “what a good slut you’re being.” They moaned at the praise, and Hubert pushed up against their mouth, enjoying the vibration. “You know what you need to do now, don’t you?”

With some difficulty, they raised their head. He was looking down at them ravenously. “Suck your cock?” they asked shakily, hopefully.

He grabbed their face with the hand still holding the lead, and they pushed into the touch. “What a vulgar mouth you have. I should put it to better use.” With his other hand, he fumbled with the stays on his pants. He had briefly considered making them undo his pants with their mouth, but he was getting impatient as well. He pulled his cock free, slapping it lightly on Byleth’s face. “Up. Your rest is done.”

Byleth pulled their knees back together, pushing themself up so they had a better angle over Hubert’s lap. They lowered their head, swirling their tongue over the tip, reveling in the salty taste. It was so hot in their mouth, they felt a little like they were going crazy. They bobbed, taking a little more each time. Hubert tangled his fingers into their hair, holding the back of their head and guiding them where he wanted them. He didn’t wait long for them to find a rhythm before harshly thrusting. They choked, trying to pull away instinctively, but he held them down. “Behave,” he insisted. They shivered at the command, trying to relax their throat more as he pushed further. They closed their eyes, tears leaking from the corners. “There you are.”

Their hands burned to touch themself. They pulled at their restraints. The clink of the metal made them shiver. The manacles were connected with a strong bit of chain, long enough that they could just barely place their hands towards the back of their hips. Hubert’s hips canted a steady rhythm into their mouth, pushing their limits, then pulling back so they could gulp a breath, then fucking in again. They were dizzy with it. Hubert’s rhythm stuttered. He pulled the lead so they were back off his cock, gasping for breath. With his other hand, he quickly jerked his cock. Only a few pumps and he exploded on their face, splattering cum across their tongue and cheeks.

Byleth keened. Hubert caught his breath, still holding them away from his lap. He reached down with a gloved hand, smearing his cum into their mouth. They sucked on his fingers with a whimper. He let out a dry chuckle. “You’re obedient when you’re eager.” He suddenly pulled back his hand and stood, pulling them up to their feet by their arm. They stumbled a bit, their knees buzzing vaguely, their body absolutely overcome with sensation. He paid them no mind, unceremoniously dropping them on the edge of their bed.

With swift and deft hands, he adjusted them so he could pull their legs over the chain binding their hands so that the manacles were in front of them. He pushed them down, stretching their arms above their head and looping the chain over the poster of the bed. In short order, the lead was attached as well. Hubert stood back a moment to admire his handiwork, a small smirk on his face. Byleth was flushed and panting, wriggling in their restraints. Their eyes were trained on Hubert.

“Well.” He dragged his hands up their body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Your performance was passable. I suppose you have earned some small reward."

Byleth's eyes went wide. "Please, Hubert." Their voice was hoarse. "I've been good, I'll be good."

“Mmmm,” he was his noncommittal reply. He left them a moment, retrieving a few items from his bag. They took a moment to breathe. Their eyes slipped closed. They were shivering all over, their body screaming for touch, for release. Hubert cupped their cheek and they looked up at him dreamily, pushing their face into his hand. He actually smiled at them. “I’m going to gag you now.” He leaned down, his hot breath on their ear making them shiver. “I want to keep the lovely noises you make all to myself.”

Byleth nodded and obediently opened their mouth. Hubert licked his lips, trying to hide his appreciative shudder by swallowing and immediately pushing the gag into their mouth and fastening it. He examined their face, turning it this way and that. He admired the flush on their cheeks and the haze of bliss in their eyes. Seeing the usually completely stoic professor brought to such depths was a thrill in and of itself. “How do you fare, my little demon? Can you breathe? I shall know if you try to deceive me.”

Their affirmative was slurred and muffled around the gag but was sufficient for Hubert’s purposes. He condescendingly tapped their cheek, shifting down their body. Byleth shivered as his fingertips traced over their skin, trailing lower until he was lazily circling their clitoris without directly touching. It was maddening, making them shake and gasp around the gag.

With almost clinical precision, Hubert pulled off his gloves and set them to the side. He unstoppered a vial of lightly scented oil, pouring some over his fingers, allowing the cool excess to drip onto Byleth’s fevered skin. He did not return to their clitoris, instead teasing their entrance. Byleth’s breath caught in their throat as he began fingering them. He pushed them right away, setting a swift pace, pushing in a second finger and then a third as soon as possible, all while watching their face impassively. Their thighs shook, and drool was leaking from the corner of their gag. His other hand tweaked their nipples in turn.

Hubert’s clever hands were bringing them close to the brink. “Not yet,” he reminded them, his sonorous voice sending vibrations up their spine. They let out a muffled sob, their hips stuttering between twisting away and pushing down towards him. Their head was swimming, every thrust of his fingers sending sparks arcing through them, especially when he pressed into their most sensitive places.

Hubert pulled his fingers away, and Byleth keenly felt the loss. They let out a shaky moan. They met his eyes. He smirked, stroking his cock back into full hardness. They wanted to beg that they couldn’t, that it would be too much. Even just his fingers had nearly ended them. But at the same time, they wanted everything that Hubert would give them, they wanted to succumb to him completely. They let out a confused whine, and Hubert grabbed their chin. “Be still.”

Their whine tripped into a whimper, but they obeyed, staying still as Hubert lifted their legs to his shoulder. He slapped the back of their thighs just once harshly, and they fought the urge to jump. He chuckled darkly, lining up with their entrance. He rubbed against them, building their anticipation and sending jolts of pleasure through them.

His first thrust made them see stars. He wasted no time, pushing in as deeply as possible, giving them no time to adjust. Byleth shook, the sensation of being full nearly overwhelming them. But Hubert didn’t wait, setting a brutal pace, chasing his pleasure using their body. They grunted with every sharp thrust, trying to hold back, trying to breathe without letting go and disobeying. Pleasure built on pleasure, and they burned with it.

Hubert huffed a laugh, redoubling his efforts, adjusting their angle slightly so that with every thrust he pushed against their g-spot. Their eyes screwed up in their head, drool leaked around their gag, and they moaned wantonly, thrashing their head back and forth on the bed. “Is it difficult, Professor?” They could only answer with a shaking whine.

Hubert laughed at them again, then finally dropped his hand back to their clitoris. He lightly pinched, then rubbed in tandem with his thrusts, which had grown increasingly erratic. Byleth choked as the sensation threatened to overtake them entirely. “Now,” Hubert panted, the only time he showed some strain. “Come.”

Byleth’s back arched off the bed as they released, crying out as loud as the gag allowed them to. They clenched down on Hubert, milking his cock as he slammed into them over and over. He fucked them through their orgasm, pushing them past their limit, overwhelming their senses. They choked on his name unintelligibly, wishing that they could wrap their arms around him and ride it out.

He pulled out and came over their body, shooting across their stomach and chest. Tears of ecstasy overflowed their eyes as they squeezed them shut. It was too much. It was deliciously perfect. Their body quivered through one last orgasm, clenching down on nothing. They found that they needed to catch their breath, but it was difficult. He watched them, triumph and pleasure sparking through him as he caught his breath above them.

Hubert was swift, unbuckling their gag and leash, undoing and removing their manacles. He dropped a towel from their desk onto their chest, and they fumbled for it. “Clean yourself up.” When they were done, he whisked the towel away. He propped them up and thrust a crystal bottle into their hands, unstopping it for them. “Drink.”

They garbled something like a thank you. It was something like the sweetest water, and it flooded them with a sensation both cool and tingly, like mint infused with bubbles. It had a bit of a burn on the aftertaste. It was something like an Antitoxin mixed with a Vulnerary, and Byleth wondered vaguely if it was one of Hubert’s own creations. Like the evil little vial he had given them that afternoon. They decided not to think about that too much.

When the bottle was empty, they collapsed against their pillows once more. They were exhausted and content. Their body trembled, occasionally sparking pleasure but mostly just leaving them in a fog.

Hubert collected the bottle and then loomed over them, already impeccably redressed, his bag at his side. “I expect you to attend dinner, whereupon you will attend Lady Edelgard, apologize for your rudeness, and reschedule your tea. You shall not disappoint her. You have-” He pulled his pocket watch from his vest pocket and flipped it open. “-two hours to gather your wits.” He closed it with a smart clack, tucking it away. “Am I clear?”

Byleth realized they needed to make their mouth work. Their tongue laid heavy in their mouth, their eyelids dragged on each blink. They wondered if two hours would be enough. “Yes,” they rasped, then cleared their throat. “I understand.”

He sniffed, but did not otherwise respond. They listened to him leave. They let out a shuddering breath, letting their eyes fall closed. A little rest couldn’t hurt.


	3. F!Byleth model with penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter's Byleth has the female model from the game (including those amazing breasts) and a penis.

Hubert had cornered Byleth in the classroom after everyone else had left, caging them against the board with his long arms. His eyes had glinted with malice and desire, both. They had shivered under the force of his look. “I have a request for you,” he had said, and they had nodded weakly.

His smile had been wicked.

He had given them a small vial to drink. “It’s not poison,” Byleth had said flatly, eyeing it.

Hubert had scoffed. “Do you think me an amateur, Professor? It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. You need not drink it, but…” He leaned forward, his lips brushing Byleth’s ear, voice lowering. “...I have prepared a reward for you, if you drink and can perform your duties.”

They had swallowed heavily, then drank it down. Hubert made certain they had swallowed every last drop. It didn’t taste like anything, and they didn’t feel any immediate effects. Satisfied, Hubert had dismissed himself, promising to seek them out later. Byleth tried not to think about it. Perhaps it was merely a test of their trustworthiness or loyalty. Would they take what was being given?

It was only later, during tea with Edelgard, that they realized that they were wrong. It had started with a flashover of heat across their body while they were trying to pour more tea. They had shaken like a leaf, startled by the suddenness and the pervasiveness of the sensation, nearly dropping the pot.

“Professor, are you alright?” Edelgard had asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

They nodded. “Of course.” Their body was burning up from the inside out. Everything was starting to feel hazy. “Just...I think I’ve had too much tea today.”

Edelgard nodded, sipping at her cup primly. “One mustn’t overindulge. You should be more cautious, Professor.”

They found they were still nodding and stopped themself suddenly. They were tingling all over. “Right...right.” They shifted in their seat slightly and needed to stifle a gasp. The sensation of their clothes on their skin made them want to throw themself down and writhe. They realized with alarm that their arousal was building. They clamped their thighs together, but that only made it worse.

“You do seem a bit flushed,” Edelgard continued, looking increasingly concerned.

They stood suddenly, leaning over the table to hide their erection. They took Edelgard’s hand in their own. “I should go,” they managed. “Please excuse me.” They let her hand go, then bowed slightly, pulling their coat around them tightly. They stumbled through the campus. If Edelgard called anything after them, they didn’t hear her.

Byleth had never been so grateful for how close their quarters were. They fumbled with their keys, almost falling into their room. They collapsed against their door, panting and sweating. They practically ripped their coat off and threw it over their desk. They stumbled forward, pulling off their boots and dropping their belt. They fell onto their bed, curling into themselves, trying to hold themself together. They were burning up. Every move felt like delicious agony. They flopped on their back, throwing an arm over their eyes.

“Hubert,” they croaked weakly. Curse him, curse him and everything about him.

“Yes?” His silky voice next to them, his cool hands pulling their arm away from their face. They stared up at him feverishly. Of course he had let himself in.

“Hubert? Why...why are you here?”

“To watch you suffer, of course.”

That made them arch in ways they were not comfortable thinking about and would absolutely deny later. “No, no, no...I’ll change the locks,” they whimpered.

Hubert took them by the chin, looking down his nose at them. “You’ll do no such thing, you contemptible wretch.” They shuddered in his grasp, squeezing their eyes shut. “Look at you,” he said, his voice bored. He ran the fingertips of his free hand up their body, sending waves of confused pleasure across them. “I should’ve known that you would fail me. Weren’t you slated to train after teatime with Lady Edelgard? And you even ran out on that. She was quite concerned, you know. She asked that I check on you.” His touch dallied on their chest, their hips, ghosted over their crotch, dancing near but never touching where they were most sensitive.

Byleth bit their lip so hard they thought it might bleed. “Y-you, it w-w-was, y-yoouur-,” they stammered, but could get no further.

“Now, now, Professor. Don’t try to shy away from your own culpability. You wanted your reward, did you not?” They moaned as he released their chin, sliding his grip to their neck and squeezing ever so slightly. “Well. You were not able to complete your duties, but you did take your medicine, didn’t you? Perhaps I should give you another chance to perform. Would you like that?”

Byleth whimpered, then nodded. “Hubert, please,” they gasped, and their hips stuttered.

Hubert chuckled darkly. “Mmmmm, very well, my little demon.” He let go of them entirely and stepped back. “Stand.” Byleth shakily pushed themself to their feet while Hubert pulled their desk chair over, turning it so it was facing the bed. He pulled over his bag, a familiar and terrible set of tools and tricks that he would doubtless use on them. He sat down, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back slightly. Byleth briefly, deliriously, thought that only Hubert could make a simple wooden chair look so much like a throne. “Strip,” he said flatly.

Byleth’s hands flew to their clothes, intent on ripping them off, but Hubert’s voice stopped them. “Ah-ah,” he scolded gently. From his bag he had pulled a crop, which he used to push their hands away from their body. “Slowly.”

Byleth bit their lip but obeyed, slowly sliding their hands under the hem of their shirt and pulling over their head. Hubert traced the tongue of the crop across their heated skin, running up their abdomen, circling their heavy breasts. Byleth shivered at the touch, eyes slipping closed, until Hubert lightly tapped their nipple. They started with a yelp. He tipped his head at them. “Continue,” he said.

Quaking slightly, Byleth undid their shorts and shimmied them down their thighs with both hands. They let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them, coming slightly closer to Hubert. He continued to touch them with the crop. They went to pull off their tights and smalls, but he paused them by pressing the tongue up between their legs, tracing the outline of their straining cock. They gasped, their shaking intensifying. They blindly reached for the bed behind them to steady themself. Hubert pressed a little more insistently on the head, already leaking through their tights. “H-h-hubert, aahhh~”

He chuckled, pulling the crop away. Their knees were weak. “Now, now. Control yourself. You need to earn your reward.”

They nodded, pushing their tights and their smalls down their legs, then pushing them away. They resisted the urge to cover their body with their hands. They knew the bite of the crop would be the result of that. They looked at the floor, trying to focus on their breathing. The cool air of the room both soothed and excited their fevered skin. They wanted-oh, they wanted everything, and it seemed to be getting worse. Their head was hazy.

Hubert had stood, looming over Byleth. They looked up at him with glazed eyes. He leered down at them. “Can you behave for me? Can you overcome your desperation?”

“Y-yes,” they said breathlessly.

Hubert sniffed, something like a laugh. “That remains to be seen.” He slipped a collar around their throat. He checked for tightness, yanking them by it slightly. They tried to swallow the moan that it caused, but only partially succeeded. “On your knees.” They immediately dropped to the floor, shivering. He crossed behind them, pulling their arms back. He closed their wrists in heavy manacles. They must have made some little noise, because Hubert ran his cool hands up their back, murmuring a soft “You’re fine” into their hair. He held the back of their neck with one hand and pushed their face to the floor.

They didn’t look up as Hubert attached a lead to their collar, but they couldn’t help the wiggle of their hips. The position made their saliva pool in their mouth. Hubert settled himself on the chair again. He snapped his fingers, and they raised their head. He looked close to bored, lounging with the crop in one hand and Byleth’s lead wrapped around the other. The sight sent shivers up Byleth’s spine, arousal spiking, face flushing.

Hubert’s lips quirked slightly, somewhere between a smirk and a sneer. “Now, little demon, I know that you are already aching and leaking for me, but you still have something that you need to do.” He gave the lead a light tug. Byleth gasped, and pulled back so they didn’t fall forward. They got the idea, awkwardly shuffling forward on their knees.

Hubert stopped them where he wanted them with his crop, tapping each of their nipples and making them jump. “Straighten up.” They straightened their back, exposing all of themself to Hubert’s watchful gaze. He traced over their skin with the tongue of the crop. He occasionally struck their skin with stinging precision, leaving small red welts across their breasts, stomach, arms, and legs where their clothes would lie. He tipped their head up towards him with the edge of the crop. “You actually have quite a delicious look on your face,” he said languidly. He rubbed their cheek with it, making them shiver. “I will not mark you here-” He ghosted a tap on each cheek, and they bit back a moan. “-though I am certain you would enjoy that.” He let the tip of the crop drop from the body to the floor. Byleth shuddered, resisting following it.

Hubert swung it back up to their groin slowly. He rubbed along their balls, up the shaft of their cock, watching their face intently. Byleth bit their lip and tried to stay mostly still. They spread their legs a little bit, and Hubert smiled, rubbing a little more firmly, pushing down over the slit briefly and teasingly. “Ah, I see,” he said, his voice lilting somewhat. “Why don’t you beg for it?”

Byleth closed their eyes, swallowing heavily. “Please.” He lightened the pressure, and they whimpered at the loss. “H-hubert, please~”

“Shall I hit you?”

Their eyes fluttered back open, their hips canting forward without their meaning to. “Mmmm, I-Yes, please. I can take it. I want to take it, please.”

His eyes flared with lust. “Very well.” His voice was not as smooth as he would have liked, but Byleth was too far gone to notice. He nudged their legs aside slightly more, relishing in their shaking thighs. The crop cracked with three swift strikes against their balls, making them nearly double over in pain and pleasure. Hubert lanked the lead, and they corrected their posture, panting. He leaned over to admire his handiwork. They shivered under his attention, the marks burning them. He straightened, needing to adjust. His cock was starting to strain in his pants. The sight of them was almost too much to bear, which was just what he liked.

He rubbed up the length of the shaft with the tongue of the crop. They shook. It felt like they would fall apart. Hubert nudged the head, tracing it with the side. Byleth tried not to tense, knowing what was coming, savoring but also fearing it. “Look at me,” he commanded, and they raised their head to lock eyes with him. Three sharp whacks directly to their cock along the shaft, then one across the head, each making them cry out and shake. It was overwhelming, bringing tears to their eyes. They pitched forward, falling with their head in his lap. He dropped the crop and cradled the back of their head. They were vaguely aware of his erection pushing up against their jaw.

“My, my,” he said, voice surprisingly hoarse, “what a good slut you’re being.” They moaned at the praise, and Hubert pushed up against their mouth, enjoying the vibration. “You know what you need to do now, don’t you?”

With some difficulty, they raised their head. He was looking down at them ravenously. “Suck your cock?” they asked shakily, hopefully.

He grabbed their face with the hand still holding the lead, and they pushed into the touch. “What a vulgar mouth you have. I should put it to better use.” With his other hand, he fumbled with the stays on his pants. He had briefly considered making them undo his pants with their mouth, but he was getting impatient as well. He pulled his cock free, slapping it lightly on Byleth’s face. “Up. Your rest is done.”

Byleth pulled their knees back together, pushing themself up so they had a better angle over Hubert’s lap. They lowered their head, swirling their tongue over the tip, reveling in the salty taste. It was so hot in their mouth, they felt a little like they were going crazy. They bobbed, taking a little more each time. Hubert tangled his fingers into their hair, holding the back of their head and guiding them where he wanted them. He didn’t wait long for them to find a rhythm before harshly thrusting. They choked, trying to pull away instinctively, but he held them down. “Behave,” he insisted. They shivered at the command, trying to relax their throat more as he pushed further. They closed their eyes, tears leaking from the corners. “There you are.”

Their hands burned to touch themself. They pulled at their restraints. The clink of the metal made them shiver. The manacles were connected with a strong bit of chain, long enough that they could just barely place their hands towards the back of their hips. Hubert’s hips canted a steady rhythm into their mouth, pushing their limits, then pulling back so they could gulp a breath, then fucking in again. They were dizzy with it. Hubert’s rhythm stuttered. He pulled the lead so they were back off his cock, gasping for breath. With his other hand, he quickly jerked his cock. Only a few pumps and he exploded on their face, splattering cum across their tongue and cheeks.

Byleth keened. Hubert caught his breath, still holding them away from his lap. He reached down with a gloved hand, smearing his cum into their mouth. They sucked on his fingers with a whimper. He let out a dry chuckle. “You’re obedient when you’re eager.” He suddenly pulled back his hand and stood, pulling them up to their feet by their arm. They stumbled a bit, their knees buzzing vaguely, their body absolutely overcome with sensation. He paid them no mind, unceremoniously dropping them on the edge of their bed.

With swift and deft hands, he adjusted them so he could pull their legs over the chain binding their hands so that the manacles were in front of them. He pushed them down, stretching their arms above their head and looping the chain over the poster of the bed. In short order, the lead was attached as well. Hubert stood back a moment to admire his handiwork, a small smirk on his face. Byleth was flushed and panting, wriggling in their restraints. Their eyes were trained on Hubert.

“Well.” He dragged his hands up their body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Your performance was passable. I suppose you have earned some small reward."

Byleth's eyes went wide. "Please, Hubert." Their voice was hoarse. "I've been good, I'll be good."

“Mmmm,” he was his noncommittal reply. He left them a moment, retrieving a few items from his bag. They took a moment to breathe. Their eyes slipped closed. They were shivering all over, their body screaming for touch, for release. Hubert cupped their cheek and they looked up at him dreamily, pushing their face into his hand. He actually smiled at them. “I’m going to gag you now.” He leaned down, his hot breath on their ear making them shiver. “I want to keep the lovely noises you make all to myself.”

Byleth nodded and obediently opened their mouth. Hubert licked his lips, trying to hide his appreciative shudder by swallowing and immediately pushing the gag into their mouth and fastening it. He examined their face, turning it this way and that. He admired the flush on their cheeks and the haze of bliss in their eyes. Seeing the usually completely stoic professor brought to such depths was a thrill in and of itself. “How do you fare, my little demon? Can you breathe? I shall know if you try to deceive me.”

Their affirmative was slurred and muffled around the gag but was sufficient for Hubert’s purposes. He condescendingly tapped their cheek, shifting down their body. Byleth shivered as his fingertips traced over their skin, trailing lower until he was lazily tracing just around their cock without directly touching. It was maddening, making them shake and gasp around the gag.

With almost clinical precision, Hubert pulled off his gloves and set them to the side. He unstoppered a vial of lightly scented oil, pouring some over his fingers, allowing the cool excess to drip onto Byleth’s fevered skin. He did not return to their cock, instead teasing their entrance. Byleth’s breath caught in their throat as he began fingering them. He pushed them right away, setting a swift pace, pushing in a second finger and then a third as soon as possible, all while watching their face impassively. Their thighs shook, and drool was leaking from the corner of their gag. His other hand tweaked their nipples in turn.

Hubert’s clever hands were bringing them close to the brink. “Not yet,” he reminded them, his sonorous voice sending vibrations up their spine. They let out a muffled sob, their hips stuttering between twisting away and pushing down towards him. Their head was swimming, every thrust of his fingers sending sparks arcing through them, especially when he pressed into their most sensitive places.

Hubert pulled his fingers away, and Byleth keenly felt the loss. They let out a shaky moan. They met his eyes. He smirked, stroking his cock back into full hardness. They wanted to beg that they couldn’t, that it would be too much. Even just his fingers had nearly ended them. But at the same time, they wanted everything that Hubert would give them, they wanted to succumb to him completely. They let out a confused whine, and Hubert grabbed their chin. “Be still.”

Their whine tripped into a whimper, but they obeyed, staying still as Hubert lifted their legs to his shoulder. He slapped the back of their thighs just once harshly, and they fought the urge to jump. He chuckled darkly, lining up with their entrance. He rubbed against them, building their anticipation and sending jolts of pleasure through them.

His first thrust made them see stars. He wasted no time, pushing in as deeply as possible, giving them no time to adjust. Byleth shook, the sensation of being full nearly overwhelming them. But Hubert didn’t wait, setting a brutal pace, chasing his pleasure using their body. They grunted with every sharp thrust, trying to hold back, trying to breathe without letting go and disobeying. Pleasure built on pleasure, and they burned with it.

Hubert huffed a laugh, redoubling his efforts, adjusting their angle slightly so that with every thrust he pushed against their prostate. Their eyes screwed up in their head, drool leaked around their gag, and they moaned wantonly, thrashing their head back and forth on the bed. “Is it difficult, Professor?” They could only answer with a shaking whine.

Hubert laughed at them again, then finally dropped his hand back to their cock. He roughly stroked in tandem with his thrusts, which had grown increasingly erratic. Byleth choked as the sensation threatened to overtake them entirely. “Now,” Hubert panted, the only time he showed some strain. “Come.”

Byleth’s back arched off the bed as they released, their cock jerking and shooting cum across their stomach, crying out as loud as the gag allowed them to. They clenched down on Hubert, milking his cock as he slammed into them over and over. He fucked them through their orgasm, pushing them past their limit, overwhelming their senses. They choked on his name unintelligibly, wishing that they could wrap their arms around him and ride it out.

He pulled out and came over their body, shooting across their stomach and breasts. Tears of ecstasy overflowed their eyes as they squeezed them shut. It was too much. It was deliciously perfect. Their body quivered through one last orgasm, cock spasming without anything left to give. They found that they needed to catch their breath, but it was difficult. He watched them, triumph and pleasure sparking through him as he caught his breath above them.

Hubert was swift, unbuckling their gag and leash, undoing and removing their manacles. He dropped a towel from their desk onto their chest, and they fumbled for it. “Clean yourself up.” When they were done, he whisked the towel away. He propped them up and thrust a crystal bottle into their hands, unstopping it for them. “Drink.”

They garbled something like a thank you. It was something like the sweetest water, and it flooded them with a sensation both cool and tingly, like mint infused with bubbles. It had a bit of a burn on the aftertaste. It was something like an Antitoxin mixed with a Vulnerary, and Byleth wondered vaguely if it was one of Hubert’s own creations. Like the evil little vial he had given them that afternoon. They decided not to think about that too much.

When the bottle was empty, they collapsed against their pillows once more. They were exhausted and content. Their body trembled, occasionally sparking pleasure but mostly just leaving them in a fog.

Hubert collected the bottle and then loomed over them, already impeccably redressed, his bag at his side. “I expect you to attend dinner, whereupon you will attend Lady Edelgard, apologize for your rudeness, and reschedule your tea. You shall not disappoint her. You have-” He pulled his pocket watch from his vest pocket and flipped it open. “-two hours to gather your wits.” He closed it with a smart clack, tucking it away. “Am I clear?”

Byleth realized they needed to make their mouth work. Their tongue laid heavy in their mouth, their eyelids dragged on each blink. They wondered if two hours would be enough. “Yes,” they rasped, then cleared their throat. “I understand.”

He sniffed, but did not otherwise respond. They listened to him leave. They let out a shuddering breath, letting their eyes fall closed. A little rest couldn’t hurt.


	4. M!Byleth model with penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter's Byleth has the male model from the game and a penis.

Hubert had cornered Byleth in the classroom after everyone else had left, caging them against the board with his long arms. His eyes had glinted with malice and desire, both. They had shivered under the force of his look. “I have a request for you,” he had said, and they had nodded weakly.

His smile had been wicked.

He had given them a small vial to drink. “It’s not poison,” Byleth had said flatly, eyeing it.

Hubert had scoffed. “Do you think me an amateur, Professor? It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. You need not drink it, but…” He leaned forward, his lips brushing Byleth’s ear, voice lowering. “...I have prepared a reward for you, if you drink and can perform your duties.”

They had swallowed heavily, then drank it down. Hubert made certain they had swallowed every last drop. It didn’t taste like anything, and they didn’t feel any immediate effects. Satisfied, Hubert had dismissed himself, promising to seek them out later. Byleth tried not to think about it. Perhaps it was merely a test of their trustworthiness or loyalty. Would they take what was being given?

It was only later, during tea with Edelgard, that they realized that they were wrong. It had started with a flashover of heat across their body while they were trying to pour more tea. They had shaken like a leaf, startled by the suddenness and the pervasiveness of the sensation, nearly dropping the pot.

“Professor, are you alright?” Edelgard had asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

They nodded. “Of course.” Their body was burning up from the inside out. Everything was starting to feel hazy. “Just...I think I’ve had too much tea today.”

Edelgard nodded, sipping at her cup primly. “One mustn’t overindulge. You should be more cautious, Professor.”

They found they were still nodding and stopped themself suddenly. They were tingling all over. “Right...right.” They shifted in their seat slightly and needed to stifle a gasp. The sensation of their clothes on their skin made them want to throw themself down and writhe. They realized with alarm that their arousal was building. They clamped their thighs together, but that only made it worse.

“You do seem a bit flushed,” Edelgard continued, looking increasingly concerned.

They stood suddenly, leaning over the table to hide their erection. They took Edelgard’s hand in their own. “I should go,” they managed. “Please excuse me.” They let her hand go, then bowed slightly, pulling their coat around them tightly. They stumbled through the campus. If Edelgard called anything after them, they didn’t hear her.

Byleth had never been so grateful for how close their quarters were. They fumbled with their keys, almost falling into their room. They collapsed against their door, panting and sweating. They practically ripped their coat off and threw it over their desk. They stumbled forward, pulling off their boots and dropping their belt. They fell onto their bed, curling into themselves, trying to hold themself together. They were burning up. Every move felt like delicious agony. They flopped on their back, throwing an arm over their eyes.

“Hubert,” they croaked weakly. Curse him, curse him and everything about him.

“Yes?” His silky voice next to them, his cool hands pulling their arm away from their face. They stared up at him feverishly. Of course he had let himself in.

“Hubert? Why...why are you here?”

“To watch you suffer, of course.”

That made them arch in ways they were not comfortable thinking about and would absolutely deny later. “No, no, no...I’ll change the locks,” they whimpered.

Hubert took them by the chin, looking down his nose at them. “You’ll do no such thing, you contemptible wretch.” They shuddered in his grasp, squeezing their eyes shut. “Look at you,” he said, his voice bored. He ran the fingertips of his free hand up their body, sending waves of confused pleasure across them. “I should’ve known that you would fail me. Weren’t you slated to train after teatime with Lady Edelgard? And you even ran out on that. She was quite concerned, you know. She asked that I check on you.” His touch dallied on their chest, their hips, ghosted over their crotch, dancing near but never touching where they were most sensitive.

Byleth bit their lip so hard they thought it might bleed. “Y-you, it w-w-was, y-yoouur-,” they stammered, but could get no further.

“Now, now, Professor. Don’t try to shy away from your own culpability. You wanted your reward, did you not?” They moaned as he released their chin, sliding his grip to their neck and squeezing ever so slightly. “Well. You were not able to complete your duties, but you did take your medicine, didn’t you? Perhaps I should give you another chance to perform. Would you like that?”

Byleth whimpered, then nodded. “Hubert, please,” they gasped, and their hips stuttered.

Hubert chuckled darkly. “Mmmmm, very well, my little demon.” He let go of them entirely and stepped back. “Stand.” Byleth shakily pushed themself to their feet while Hubert pulled their desk chair over, turning it so it was facing the bed. He pulled over his bag, a familiar and terrible set of tools and tricks that he would doubtless use on them. He sat down, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back slightly. Byleth briefly, deliriously, thought that only Hubert could make a simple wooden chair look so much like a throne. “Strip,” he said flatly.

Byleth’s hands flew to their clothes, intent on ripping them off, but Hubert’s voice stopped them. “Ah-ah,” he scolded gently. From his bag he had pulled a crop, which he used to push their hands away from their body. “Slowly.”

Byleth bit their lip but obeyed, slowly pulling up then sliding their hands under their tunic and pulling over their head. Hubert traced the tongue of the crop across their heated skin, running up their abdomen, running across the hard plane of their chest. Byleth shivered at the touch, eyes slipping closed, until Hubert lightly tapped their nipple. They started with a yelp. He tipped his head at them. “Continue,” he said.

Quaking slightly, Byleth undid their pants and shimmied them down their thighs with both hands. They let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them, coming slightly closer to Hubert. He continued to touch them with the crop. They went to pull off their smalls, but he paused them by pressing the tongue up between their legs, tracing the outline of their straining cock. They gasped, their shaking intensifying. They blindly reached for the bed behind them to steady themself. Hubert pressed a little more insistently on the head, already leaking through their smalls. “H-h-hubert, aahhh~”

He chuckled, pulling the crop away. Their knees were weak. “Now, now. Control yourself. You need to earn your reward.”

They nodded, pushing their smalls down their legs, then pushing them away. They resisted the urge to cover their body with their hands. They knew the bite of the crop would be the result of that. They looked at the floor, trying to focus on their breathing. The cool air of the room both soothed and excited their fevered skin. They wanted-oh, they wanted everything, and it seemed to be getting worse. Their head was hazy.

Hubert had stood, looming over Byleth. They looked up at him with glazed eyes. He leered down at them. “Can you behave for me? Can you overcome your desperation?”

“Y-yes,” they said breathlessly.

Hubert sniffed, something like a laugh. “That remains to be seen.” He slipped a collar around their throat. He checked for tightness, yanking them by it slightly. They tried to swallow the moan that it caused, but only partially succeeded. “On your knees.” They immediately dropped to the floor, shivering. He crossed behind them, pulling their arms back. He closed their wrists in heavy manacles. They must have made some little noise, because Hubert ran his cool hands up their back, murmuring a soft “You’re fine” into their hair. He held the back of their neck with one hand and pushed their face to the floor.

They didn’t look up as Hubert attached a lead to their collar, but they couldn’t help the wiggle of their hips. The position made their saliva pool in their mouth. Hubert settled himself on the chair again. He snapped his fingers, and they raised their head. He looked close to bored, lounging with the crop in one hand and Byleth’s lead wrapped around the other. The sight sent shivers up Byleth’s spine, arousal spiking, face flushing.

Hubert’s lips quirked slightly, somewhere between a smirk and a sneer. “Now, little demon, I know that you are already aching and leaking for me, but you still have something that you need to do.” He gave the lead a light tug. Byleth gasped, and pulled back so they didn’t fall forward. They got the idea, awkwardly shuffling forward on their knees.

Hubert stopped them where he wanted them with his crop, tapping each of their nipples and making them jump. “Straighten up.” They straightened their back, exposing all of themself to Hubert’s watchful gaze. He traced over their skin with the tongue of the crop. He occasionally struck their skin with stinging precision, leaving small red welts across their chest, stomach, arms, and legs where their clothes would lie. He tipped their head up towards him with the edge of the crop. “You actually have quite a delicious look on your face,” he said languidly. He rubbed their cheek with it, making them shiver. “I will not mark you here-” He ghosted a tap on each cheek, and they bit back a moan. “-though I am certain you would enjoy that.” He let the tip of the crop drop from the body to the floor. Byleth shuddered, resisting following it.

Hubert swung it back up to their groin slowly. He rubbed along their balls, up the shaft of their cock, watching their face intently. Byleth bit their lip and tried to stay mostly still. They spread their legs a little bit, and Hubert smiled, rubbing a little more firmly, pushing down over the slit briefly and teasingly. “Ah, I see,” he said, his voice lilting somewhat. “Why don’t you beg for it?”

Byleth closed their eyes, swallowing heavily. “Please.” He lightened the pressure, and they whimpered at the loss. “H-hubert, please~”

“Shall I hit you?”

Their eyes fluttered back open, their hips canting forward without their meaning to. “Mmmm, I-Yes, please. I can take it. I want to take it, please.”

His eyes flared with lust. “Very well.” His voice was not as smooth as he would have liked, but Byleth was too far gone to notice. He nudged their legs aside slightly more, relishing in their shaking thighs. The crop cracked with three swift strikes against their balls, making them nearly double over in pain and pleasure. Hubert lanked the lead, and they corrected their posture, panting. He leaned over to admire his handiwork. They shivered under his attention, the marks burning them. He straightened, needing to adjust. His cock was starting to strain in his pants. The sight of them was almost too much to bear, which was just what he liked.

He rubbed up the length of the shaft with the tongue of the crop. They shook. It felt like they would fall apart. Hubert nudged the head, tracing it with the side. Byleth tried not to tense, knowing what was coming, savoring but also fearing it. “Look at me,” he commanded, and they raised their head to lock eyes with him. Three sharp whacks directly to their cock along the shaft, then one across the head, each making them cry out and shake. It was overwhelming, bringing tears to their eyes. They pitched forward, falling with their head in his lap. He dropped the crop and cradled the back of their head. They were vaguely aware of his erection pushing up against their jaw.

“My, my,” he said, voice surprisingly hoarse, “what a good slut you’re being.” They moaned at the praise, and Hubert pushed up against their mouth, enjoying the vibration. “You know what you need to do now, don’t you?”

With some difficulty, they raised their head. He was looking down at them ravenously. “Suck your cock?” they asked shakily, hopefully.

He grabbed their face with the hand still holding the lead, and they pushed into the touch. “What a vulgar mouth you have. I should put it to better use.” With his other hand, he fumbled with the stays on his pants. He had briefly considered making them undo his pants with their mouth, but he was getting impatient as well. He pulled his cock free, slapping it lightly on Byleth’s face. “Up. Your rest is done.”

Byleth pulled their knees back together, pushing themself up so they had a better angle over Hubert’s lap. They lowered their head, swirling their tongue over the tip, reveling in the salty taste. It was so hot in their mouth, they felt a little like they were going crazy. They bobbed, taking a little more each time. Hubert tangled his fingers into their hair, holding the back of their head and guiding them where he wanted them. He didn’t wait long for them to find a rhythm before harshly thrusting. They choked, trying to pull away instinctively, but he held them down. “Behave,” he insisted. They shivered at the command, trying to relax their throat more as he pushed further. They closed their eyes, tears leaking from the corners. “There you are.”

Their hands burned to touch themself. They pulled at their restraints. The clink of the metal made them shiver. The manacles were connected with a strong bit of chain, long enough that they could just barely place their hands towards the back of their hips. Hubert’s hips canted a steady rhythm into their mouth, pushing their limits, then pulling back so they could gulp a breath, then fucking in again. They were dizzy with it. Hubert’s rhythm stuttered. He pulled the lead so they were back off his cock, gasping for breath. With his other hand, he quickly jerked his cock. Only a few pumps and he exploded on their face, splattering cum across their tongue and cheeks.

Byleth keened. Hubert caught his breath, still holding them away from his lap. He reached down with a gloved hand, smearing his cum into their mouth. They sucked on his fingers with a whimper. He let out a dry chuckle. “You’re obedient when you’re eager.” He suddenly pulled back his hand and stood, pulling them up to their feet by their arm. They stumbled a bit, their knees buzzing vaguely, their body absolutely overcome with sensation. He paid them no mind, unceremoniously dropping them on the edge of their bed.

With swift and deft hands, he adjusted them so he could pull their legs over the chain binding their hands so that the manacles were in front of them. He pushed them down, stretching their arms above their head and looping the chain over the poster of the bed. In short order, the lead was attached as well. Hubert stood back a moment to admire his handiwork, a small smirk on his face. Byleth was flushed and panting, wriggling in their restraints. Their eyes were trained on Hubert.

“Well.” He dragged his hands up their body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Your performance was passable. I suppose you have earned some small reward."

Byleth's eyes went wide. "Please, Hubert." Their voice was hoarse. "I've been good, I'll be good."

“Mmmm,” he was his noncommittal reply. He left them a moment, retrieving a few items from his bag. They took a moment to breathe. Their eyes slipped closed. They were shivering all over, their body screaming for touch, for release. Hubert cupped their cheek and they looked up at him dreamily, pushing their face into his hand. He actually smiled at them. “I’m going to gag you now.” He leaned down, his hot breath on their ear making them shiver. “I want to keep the lovely noises you make all to myself.”

Byleth nodded and obediently opened their mouth. Hubert licked his lips, trying to hide his appreciative shudder by swallowing and immediately pushing the gag into their mouth and fastening it. He examined their face, turning it this way and that. He admired the flush on their cheeks and the haze of bliss in their eyes. Seeing the usually completely stoic professor brought to such depths was a thrill in and of itself. “How do you fare, my little demon? Can you breathe? I shall know if you try to deceive me.”

Their affirmative was slurred and muffled around the gag but was sufficient for Hubert’s purposes. He condescendingly tapped their cheek, shifting down their body. Byleth shivered as his fingertips traced over their skin, trailing lower until he was lazily tracing just around their cock without directly touching. It was maddening, making them shake and gasp around the gag.

With almost clinical precision, Hubert pulled off his gloves and set them to the side. He unstoppered a vial of lightly scented oil, pouring some over his fingers, allowing the cool excess to drip onto Byleth’s fevered skin. He did not return to their cock, instead teasing their entrance. Byleth’s breath caught in their throat as he began fingering them. He pushed them right away, setting a swift pace, pushing in a second finger and then a third as soon as possible, all while watching their face impassively. Their thighs shook, and drool was leaking from the corner of their gag. His other hand tweaked their nipples in turn.

Hubert’s clever hands were bringing them close to the brink. “Not yet,” he reminded them, his sonorous voice sending vibrations up their spine. They let out a muffled sob, their hips stuttering between twisting away and pushing down towards him. Their head was swimming, every thrust of his fingers sending sparks arcing through them, especially when he pressed into their most sensitive places.

Hubert pulled his fingers away, and Byleth keenly felt the loss. They let out a shaky moan. They met his eyes. He smirked, stroking his cock back into full hardness. They wanted to beg that they couldn’t, that it would be too much. Even just his fingers had nearly ended them. But at the same time, they wanted everything that Hubert would give them, they wanted to succumb to him completely. They let out a confused whine, and Hubert grabbed their chin. “Be still.”

Their whine tripped into a whimper, but they obeyed, staying still as Hubert lifted their legs to his shoulder. He slapped the back of their thighs just once harshly, and they fought the urge to jump. He chuckled darkly, lining up with their entrance. He rubbed against them, building their anticipation and sending jolts of pleasure through them.

His first thrust made them see stars. He wasted no time, pushing in as deeply as possible, giving them no time to adjust. Byleth shook, the sensation of being full nearly overwhelming them. But Hubert didn’t wait, setting a brutal pace, chasing his pleasure using their body. They grunted with every sharp thrust, trying to hold back, trying to breathe without letting go and disobeying. Pleasure built on pleasure, and they burned with it.

Hubert huffed a laugh, redoubling his efforts, adjusting their angle slightly so that with every thrust he pushed against their prostate. Their eyes screwed up in their head, drool leaked around their gag, and they moaned wantonly, thrashing their head back and forth on the bed. “Is it difficult, Professor?” They could only answer with a shaking whine.

Hubert laughed at them again, then finally dropped his hand back to their cock. He roughly stroked in tandem with his thrusts, which had grown increasingly erratic. Byleth choked as the sensation threatened to overtake them entirely. “Now,” Hubert panted, the only time he showed some strain. “Come.”

Byleth’s back arched off the bed as they released, their cock jerking and shooting cum across their stomach, crying out as loud as the gag allowed them to. They clenched down on Hubert, milking his cock as he slammed into them over and over. He fucked them through their orgasm, pushing them past their limit, overwhelming their senses. They choked on his name unintelligibly, wishing that they could wrap their arms around him and ride it out.

He pulled out and came over their body, shooting across their stomach and chest. Tears of ecstasy overflowed their eyes as they squeezed them shut. It was too much. It was deliciously perfect. Their body quivered through one last orgasm, cock spasming without anything left to give. They found that they needed to catch their breath, but it was difficult. He watched them, triumph and pleasure sparking through him as he caught his breath above them.

Hubert was swift, unbuckling their gag and leash, undoing and removing their manacles. He dropped a towel from their desk onto their chest, and they fumbled for it. “Clean yourself up.” When they were done, he whisked the towel away. He propped them up and thrust a crystal bottle into their hands, unstopping it for them. “Drink.”

They garbled something like a thank you. It was something like the sweetest water, and it flooded them with a sensation both cool and tingly, like mint infused with bubbles. It had a bit of a burn on the aftertaste. It was something like an Antitoxin mixed with a Vulnerary, and Byleth wondered vaguely if it was one of Hubert’s own creations. Like the evil little vial he had given them that afternoon. They decided not to think about that too much.

When the bottle was empty, they collapsed against their pillows once more. They were exhausted and content. Their body trembled, occasionally sparking pleasure but mostly just leaving them in a fog.

Hubert collected the bottle and then loomed over them, already impeccably redressed, his bag at his side. “I expect you to attend dinner, whereupon you will attend Lady Edelgard, apologize for your rudeness, and reschedule your tea. You shall not disappoint her. You have-” He pulled his pocket watch from his vest pocket and flipped it open. “-two hours to gather your wits.” He closed it with a smart clack, tucking it away. “Am I clear?”

Byleth realized they needed to make their mouth work. Their tongue laid heavy in their mouth, their eyelids dragged on each blink. They wondered if two hours would be enough. “Yes,” they rasped, then cleared their throat. “I understand.”

He sniffed, but did not otherwise respond. They listened to him leave. They let out a shuddering breath, letting their eyes fall closed. A little rest couldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This was an experiment, and I actually really liked doing it.


End file.
